Naruto katchum
by The One And Only Haru Uchiha
Summary: Ash arives in Narutos World Thanks to arcius and ends up adoting Naruto
1. Chapter 1 a new father for Naruto

**hello all who have made this the story I have been trying my best to perfect the story and do believe I have done so so let's begin but under one disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Pokémon Pokémon belongs to Nintendo, and Naruto's owner is Masashi kishimoto in other words enjoy**

All In a town called Konaha there lived a blonde-headed boy. His name was Naruto Uzumaki.  
Right now the boy is in hiding? "From what?" you may be wondering.  
Well today is October 10th, also known as the Kyuubi Festival. About five years ago on this very day a rampaging nine-tailed fox attacked the village of Konaha and was sealed inside a boy we all call Naruto.  
Ever since after the beast was sealed in him, even when he was just learning to walk and talk, he was treated like shit.  
All he wanted was to be acknowledged like every other person in the world. "Is that too much to ask for?"  
he thought in his head. Well today Naruto's life will change for the better. "What is so special about today?"  
you may be wondering. Well today he will make two new friends and this time it isn't just Sasuke.  
Some Shinobi shouted "We found the demon!" Naruto is then cornered in a alley way.  
"What have I done to deserve this?" Naruto cried as the ninja and civilians surrounded him with the intent to kill.  
A yellow mouse with red dots on his cheeks and a thunderbolt for a tail appeared in front of the alley way protecting Naruto.  
A figure stood overshadowing the moonlight. The figure seemed to be giving the mouse-like creature orders on what to do to protect the boy.  
"Thunderbolt and give them no mercy," he said to the mouse creature. It shouted in obedience to him, "Pi...ka...chuuuuuu!"  
Suddenly bolts of lightning attacked the people killing them one after another with great ease.  
When the mouse creature was finished killing the people the figure stepped out of the moonlight to reveal his identity to Naruto.  
Naruto was fearful of the creature as he didn't know what was happening or if he was next in line to be killed, but the figure just smiled and tapped his shoulder saying, "You okay kid?"  
Naruto just simply hugged the figure. "By the way my name is Ash, What is yours?" he said. The boy studdered, "M...My name is Naruto."  
The man now known as Ash smiled and said "That's an awesome name, young man." Naruto just smiled.  
"Now I know this has been a strange and eventful night for you. But I have actually come just to see you.  
Naruto, I would love to adopt you. I want to be your father.. if you want that is," Ash said smiling. Naruto hugged him again this time not letting go.  
He started crying and tear drops dripped lightly from his face. Ash wiped them away and said, "Shhh, it's okay. Daddy's here."  
When he was finished comforting Naruto they set out together to see the Hokage. They tried their best to ignore the stares of people looking at Naruto. The mouse-like creature named Pikachu was walking with them.  
He put a stop to the stares of the people as he glared at them deeply with an unspoken promise of death.  
When they got to the Hokage's office the secretary acted like a close-minded five-year-old pitching a temper tantrum. She said, "We do not allow demons to see the Hokage."  
Ash looked at Pikachu with a smirk. "You know, me and my partner over here on my shoulder has killed a great number of your town's ninjas and civilians.  
It only took him one small move to do so. We would sure hate it if he had to do it again right now," Ash said threatening her in a passive aggressive tone. He added to the sentense as he Grinned that resembled that of Orochimaru's.  
. "I will protect this very boy you call a demon which, by the way, I have seen a lot of demons in your village, and Naruto is not one of them. Demons are blinded by hate towards other people for no apparent reason. Now tell me, have you seen any amount of hatred towards Naruto? If the demon is here in your town it resides in most of your village population," said Ash. With an angry scolding tone. The secretary was in tears. She tried to shut her ears and began shouting, "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!"  
She was crying because she knew that Ash spoke the truth. An old man wearing white and red robes with a Chinese style hat walked in.  
There was a Japanese symbol for Hokage on his hat.  
"Wow you're the first person to ever lecture my secretary, especially to make her cry like that," he said.  
Ash just chuckled rubbing his head "Oh, it was nothing, Hokage-Sama," Ash said as he bowed toward the old man.  
The old man chuckled and said, "Now now there is no need to bow.  
You earned my respect when you protected young Naruto there." Ash just realized he almost forgot about why he was there in the first place.  
"Oh, I almost forgot why I came. I am here to adopt young Naruto, that is if you don't mind doing me the honors," Ash asked. "How did you know of Naruto being an orphan?" asked the Hokage.  
"Well, I can tell by the clothes he wears," Ash stated with a matter-of-fact tone. "Well I don't mind if you want to adopt him. Please, be my guest, sir."  
When Ash got out of seeing the Hokage, he saw an Anbu with silvery white hair. He had spiky hair defying gravity appeared and was wielding a katana.  
The silvery haired man said, "Demon, it is time to pay for your sins." Ash was infuriated. "Pikachu, use iron Tail now!" he ordered. Pikachu's tail turned into steel blades as he prepared to attack. The silvery haired man's katana was deflected and cut in half. part of the sword splashed some muddy substance on the silvery haired man's clothes.  
"Now look at that. You got your clothes dirty. We cannot allow that now, can we?" Ash said with a sinister grin. His son, Naruto, even joined in the grin as he now had grown accustomed to Ash's sarcasm.  
Ash grabbed the Anbu and the silvery haired man found himself hovering off the ground. He was at the the highest point of the village hanging upside down defeated and humiliated. A sign was attached to a rope beside of him saying "This is what will happen to anyone who teases or hurts Naruto."  
The man struggled trying to untie himself, but each time he was unsuccessful. He flailed around with all his strength but was unable to free himself.  
rope has a seal on it that makes it impossible to use chakra.  
And could not talk, due to a ball gag tied around his mouth.  
Meanwhile Sasuke saw a boy in a ball cap with hair as black as a raven. He had a strange-looking yellow mouse on his left sholder and a young boy by his side.  
Kakashi tricked Sasuke into attacking Ash making him believe that Ash was his brother in a weak hinge. "Itachi, take this!" said Sasuke while he tried to swing at Ash. Pikachu immediately gave him small shocking bolt rendering him unconscious. Ash assumed the attack was to try to hurt Naruto, so he snatched up Sasuke and took him to a secluded area where he would pry him for answers and lecture him on the consequences of tampering with his son.  
Half an hour later Sasuke began to open his eyes and found himself cornered in an alley way. "Where am I?" he asked himself out loud. He turned around and saw the black headed guy that he thought was his brother. "What are you doing Itachi?"  
"What?" asked Ash.  
"You know what I'm talking about you loathsome piece of shit."  
"Actually, no I don't. All I know is that you tried to hurt my son and for that you will pay."  
"Since when do you have a son, Itachi?"  
"Why are you calling me Itachi? My name is Ash..Why did you try to attack us?"  
Ash was jogging with Naruto down the street bonding with his son. They were getting some exercise to start training  
Ash has plans to take Naruto to his dimension to learn the ways of the Pokemon master. These thoughts were often exacerbated when people repeatedly tried to attack his new son. He had visions of Naruto training until some day he would be able to easily fight off his attackers with pokemons by himself.  
Ash begins to make plans for him and Naruto to visit the Pokemon dimension. Only there he would be able to teach his son how to defend himself. Using a power given to him by Arseus, the legendary pokemon god, Ash and his new son crossed over into the pokemon dimension a worm hole.  
Before they embarked on any new adventures Ash takes Naruto to the house where he himself grew up. It was there Naruto met his adopted grandmother, Delia. She was a sweet woman with good intentions but Naruto noticed how she treated Ash as though he never grew up. As they were preparing to have a sushi dinner Dilia wrapped a towel around Ash and Naruto's neck, such as like a bib. "Wash your hands Ash. You don't want to get those nasty germs in your food," she said. Ash hit his forehead with his palm and rubbed his nose. "Mother, I am 30 years old. I'm not a baby. I know how to wash my hands," Ash replied annoyed.  
"Don't be such a stiff, son. I'm only wanting you to set a good example for my dear grandson," she said as set out the dinner plates.  
So Ash, Delia, and Naruto Katchum enjoyed a warm evening dinner together. Naruto learned a great deal about his new family and their involvement in the pokemon world. Afterwards they took a walk outside to watch the sunset.

Time age 9

Naruto is nine years old. And tomorrow will be his 10th birthday, which means, he will be a official Pokémon trainer. In the room, is his rival named Richard. He was the son of Gary Oak. He had brown hair, like his Father, he was also supportive, of Naruto sometimes a bit protective. Like a good friend should be. They were talking in Naruto's room. "So, is it true that you are from a different world?" Richard asked. "Yes, I am but my original world treated me like a demon." Richard looks down and gave his friend a hug the he vowed in his head, "if I ever catch anyone hurting you, I swear to make them pay."

time skip, the next morning.

Naruto and Richard, woke up and got dressed to see professor Oak unbeknownst to our heroes the professor had a surprise for them.

Richard was wearing a black coat with the Poké Ball symbol on his coat with blue jeans and black shoes to complete the look  
he resembled that of Kiba without the makeup on his face

Naruto was wearing a orange coat, With blue jeans, With A Black Shirt, underneath and he was also sporting a orange baseball cap, with the blue Konaha symbol at the front.

Time Skip, Oaks lap.

Richard and Naruto managed to make it to Oaks Lab. Richard and Naruto grinned seeing that professor Oak was in the lab. As they walked in professor spoke "ah Naruto-san, Richard, how are you this fine day?" Asked professor Oak. They both replied "great, I will get to be a Pokémon master just like my daddy." Naruto said cheerfully. "You certainly have that cheerful spirit Naruto-san, which is why I'm going to give you boys legendary Pokémon as your starter." Now imagine their faces right now shocked, yet excited. "You mean it?"

Professor Oak nodded. I have heard from your father of what torture you have been through Naruto-san, so I made a deal with Lugia and Richard, thank of this will be a birthday present for you. They managed to a female scientist appeared holding 2 Pokéball's. "Here they are." She said as she handed the Pokéball's Richard chose Ho-oh a bird with a mix of an eagle and the peacock. Which left ash to choose Lugia. Which was a mix of a dinosaur in an eagle. (Not good at describing Pokémon.)

**Next chapter "descend to Konaha"**


	2. descend to Konaha

**hi**** readers Haru Uchiha here with the new chapter for Naruto Ketchem please read and review this chapter if you want more.**

In Konaha, we find our heroes appearing out of a strange wormhole.

Richard and Naruto were excited because for one thing. Because of ho-oh and Lugia.

Naruto was excited and can't wait to show Lugia to the old man.

The old man was waiting for an Naruto to return. Because ash promised that he would return.

Naruto got bored and asked Richard for a little spar.

As they were ready to battle the Throw their Pokéball a giant level 10 Lugia and ho-oh appeared at the town square of Konaha.

"Lugia use ice beam!" Said

Naruto as the ice bird fire and ice being met Ho-oh.

Richard commanded,"use flamethrower!" Said as a giant barrage of flames ran towards the ice bird.

The battle ended as anbu surrounded Naruto in Richard.

Richard put his hands up." Relax we were just sparring with our Pokémon."

Naruto and Richard said as they returned her Pokémon to their Pokéball.

Naruto and Richard made it to the old man's office. Naruto grinned, "it's nice to see you again old man," said the familiar blonde.

With a familiar foxy grin. "Naruto… Is that you?" Said the old man.

The blonde pumps his arm in the air saying "the one and only, oh this is my best friend Richard." Richard bow's towards the old man saying

"it's an honor to meet you Hokage-sama."

Said Richard as the old man chuckled as I said too young ash, There is no need to bow." The young brown hated boy said "but I like to give honor to my elders, that deserve it."

The Hokage chuckled saying "alright young one," the old man was pleased by the young boys honor and respect.

Richard and Naruto asked if it's possible for us to be in the graduation class.

As the Hokage wrote that note and gave it to Naruto and Richard, "give this to Iruka Umino."

Stated the Hokage

Academy. Classroom #100

as they appeared near the classroom.

Of Iruka we find Naruto feeling a little nervous, "calm down Naruto I'm sure we will be great Plus, you have me to protect you if anyone even tries to give you hell."

Said Richard with a cheerful smile.

"He is right you know."

Said Ash from behind him. "Dad what you doing here?"

Ash replied like hell are we going to allow you to be genin them without us witnessing it.

"Yeah It would be boring if we watched it on TV which I doubt is on there,"

Gary said as he hugged his son from behind him.

"We will be in the classroom watching."

Inside the classroom Iruka the teacher was given the note by our favorite blonde.

The teacher turned the class saying "class I would like to introduce you to our newest students."

Richard introduced with the bow "hello classmates my name is Richard, I hope we end up good friends."

Richard Oak smiled allowing larger to introduce with the same motion.

"Hello classmates my name is Naruto Ketchem I would like to say I hope wind up having great friends in the end.

"Richard felt a strange hatred coming towards the silvery haired Chunin. This silvery Chunin's name was Mizuki Hatakai.

(Note Not really sure of his last name.)

As they prepared to make a seat, an annoying pink haired banshee screeched.

"Iruka sensei, that's not fair. We had to take the class why should they have a break on learning the basics."

"Young Naruto and Richard was apparently on the training trip for so long. Thus, allowing them to be here." Iruka said with a smile as he whispered to Naruto. "

"Welcome back, Naruto."

Richard a whispered in stock Richard thought "that voice, should be a forbidden weapon."

(He was talking about the Pinkett also known as Sakura Haruno.)

It nearly damaged his eardrums.

As the teacher told everyone what to do.

He was taught how to do the shadow clone, of powerful Jutsu that, makes multiple solid copies of the user.

Thanks to the Hokage giving ash the scroll for the Jutsu. And taught him how to do a substitution Jutsu.

They had a spar.

"Richard Oak versus Negi, battle begin.

Said Iruka as they prepared to battle. Richard got out his Poké ball and threw it in the sky come on now Ho-oh.

Said Richard as he hopped on his

Ho-oh Sasuke saw it and became fumed with jealousy.

"where did he get such a powerful creature I need that power to avenge my clan." Thought Sasuke fuming with jealousy.

The fireball from the Ho oh's beak lasted towards Neji knocking him out cold in one move.

"Next fight Naruto versus kiba, battle begin." Said Iruka. With a foxy grin, Naruto appeared onstage.

"They bowed and honor before they started to battle Lugia came out of the Poké ball Naruto's.

They started to battle until Naruto used ice beam of and the beam of vice Kiba freezing him in place. As Iruka nodded towards ash "battle end, Naruto winner." Iruka said. Naruto put Kiba near the fireplace in the school so he could melt the ice quicker. Kiba's ice melted quick as he said "that was a good match Naruto–San " "you weren't too bad yourself." Said Naruto with his foxy grin. A Raven haired a Raven haired duck butt head appears in front of Naruto

(Remember Sasuke? The same what he wants.) Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the shirt. "Give me that bird you used."

Richard saw this and was not happy. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size."

Said Richard as he knocked Sasuke to the ground Sakura was about the punch him but Richard caught it and squeezed her hand tight and pinches her on backwards.

"You are going to leave me and Naruto alone or I will steal your virginity right on the next chance I get it, do you understand?"

Sakura shaken may nodded scared of the boy in front of her.

Next chapter. This sensei's tests.


	3. The Test begins and Narukasu Girltalk

**Hi Guys Haru Uchiha here with a New Chapter of Naruto ketchem You guys keep asking For More but i wont Do a 5th Unless You give me a idea for the Bloodlines and give the blood line a Name^^ So PM me if you have a Idea For the bloodline and remember It has to match with lugia and Ho-oh's powers Okay so PM me if yoy have a Idea and give me the names of the blood lines **

Naruto and Richard went to the orientation to see which teams they will be on.

Iruka, there teacher gave everyone in the room a speech on how, I should know be (if you read the manga or watched the anime you know what I'm talking about.)

As for Naruto and Richard, they were waiting for to see which team were in hoping and praying that they would be on the same team.

Team 12 Richard Oak, Naruto Uzumaki, and Hinata Hyuuga.

**(Announcement: Wolffox325 I'm sorry but I have a better idea for what sensei Naruto and Richard gets. *Mischievous grin*)** "there sensei is, *pause for dramatic effect.*Haru Uchiha."

Sasuke blurted out "why is a Uchiha training the dead last, and I thought my family died out."

Richard walked to Sasuke and whispered, "remember what I did to you when you, rang your mouth like that."

A shudder went by Sasuke afraid of the man before him as the flashback appeared when he bullied Naruto.

He looks at Sakura who was wanting to protect her Sasuke but couldn't on the fear her being raped by him he thought in his head, "good girl."

Naruto, Richard, and Hinata. Was waiting for their sensei to arrive.

But they were also getting to know each other

while Hinata was trying to get to know the boys in front of her.

During the conversation a red headed version of

Madara appeared in the classroom. "Hello, are you team 12?"

The redhead asked with a just making sure reason the right classroom.

Naruto replied cheerfully "yes, we are." The redhead seemed to like the blonde and smiled a reminded him of his mother in a way.

And Richard greeted with a smirk "so I take it your are sensei?"

Haru nodded. One of them.

Just then a man with green haired man also with a blue haired girl appeared in the room as (well they are going to be there sensei's whenever I am incapacitated or busy.)

Haru Introduced meet my brother, Isamaru Isamaru greeted his future students, "yo." and my sister, Kasumi.

Kasumi bowed Greetings her future students, "it is nice to meet you."

As the students were still in the classroom Haru, Isamaru,

Kasumi were taking a seat to get to know each other.

Haru learned about Naruto and Richard and Hinata apparently Naruto's dream was to surpass his old man, and to be the greatest Pokémon master ever. Richard's dream was about secretly about Naruto (in short, he has a crush on him.) And Hinata's dream was to be a strong Konoichi and make her father proud of her

Well tomorrow meet as at the training ground 12 for the real test, And I advise you not to eat breakfast or you will puke."

Haru stated as the three sensei's disappeared with Kamui.

(Announcement: they have eternal Mangenkyou sharingan.)

Time skip, the next morning.

Naruto, Richard, Hinata got to training ground 12 which had a beautiful landscape a waterfall at the left side of the landscape and of forest right side of the landscape and the sun shined brightly which made the water from the waterfall sparkle.

Sasuke sure would be jealous at this landscape which Sasuke was spying on them.

Isamaru, Haru, and Kasumi arrived saying.

"sorry we are late, we had to deal with a certain Uchiha brat that wanted to be trained by us. Richard nodded "we understand and I have a feeling he spying on us."

Isamaru got his cell phone out and called Kakashi

"yo Kakashi, we have a little spy in our training ground, can you coming get him." "Sure thing," said Kakashi with the sigh. He wanted to finish his book.

Isamaru said at the end of his sentence "sorry I really will make it up to you all give you a new book of Icha Icha when it comes out Kakashi ran to get

Sasuke and dragged him to team seven's training ground.

As Kakashi lecture him about spying on training ground's, and why it is considered treason.

Back at King 12's training ground.

Haru step forward and said, "alright your test is simple. All you have to do is try your best to capture us, you can use Kuni Throwing stars, heck even near creatures."

"If you manage to pass you will be considered genin." Said Isamaru and Kasumi at the same time

"And also if you fail, you will be tied to those posts while we eat your lunch in front of you." Said Haru pointing towards the posts in the center. Naruto had a thought in his head as he sweat dropped, "why does this remind me of something called the bell test. "May the test began."

Hi Haru Uchiha here with the new chapter for "Naruto Ketchem." Now what I'm going to do is something a little different every single good story has to have at least some drama in each chapter. Now where were we oh yeah I almost forgot is if you can help me I have an idea for the abilities and just need a name for the bloodlines anyway I'm sure would appreciate some help anyway on with the story

Chapter 4 part 2 the be upgraded bell test

Haru stated. "Remember, use anything in your arsenal to try and capture us.

And if you fail we will be eating your food in front of you and you will be sent back to the Academy." They grinned trying to intimidate there students but failed the sensei's disappeared with Kamui a instant teleportation Jutsu they can only do with their Sharingan.

First student Naruto

Naruto was in the forest he decided to split up to cover more ground the Finder sensei's the test is to try and see if they are come had a ball with their team Kasumi was waiting in the clearing for Naruto.

Eating a Apple "what took you so long Naruto-San?"

She asked, so Naruto before we began me I ask you something?"

Naruto stated.

"yes you can."Naruto stated as the Kasumi asked "If Danzo found out your secret, and tried to put you in breeding stock. Would you count on your friends to save you?"

"Yes I would, but me you ask how you knew about my secret?"

Kasumi giggled "it's because, we have to learn everything about our students to bring them to their full potential Naruto."

And don't worry, your secret is safe with us Naruto," said Kasumi Said with a smile. And this test was to see if you would count on your friends and loved ones if you needed them and you passed." Naruto looked confused, "passed?"  
Kasumi explained. "Yes passed, you see something only Konoichi's are how you put ignorant, and filled with so much pride that they watch out for only their love interest." Naruto said as she chuckled hey, we do not need another Sakura." Kasumi smirks and said "I agree, the haruno's are a disgrace to all ninja."

**Next chapter, Capture test begin Haru POV**


	4. Idea of darkrai

**Hey everyone Haru Uchiha here with a quick announcemen,t, you see I thought it would be interesting to include Darkrai to the team but here is the thing I don't know who deserves Darkrai so I will let the voting system decide.**

** that and I am not going to include Sasuke in the vote. If Sasuke got a hold of Darkrai the world will the end so maybe I'll give darkrai to one on Naruto's children it depends if you want that I will put that in the poll.**

**Also I was thinking of making darkrai be with Itatchi, so imagine if Tsukiomy got mixed with Darkrai's abilities it would purge his blindness in theory because Darkrai and that Genjutsu share the same abilities. If you think about it that is anyway all I ask is for you to give an honest vote. Thank you for your time Haru Uchiha is out.**


	5. Chapter 5 (Preview)

Naruto and Richard were just hanging out having a good talk at the top of the Hokage monument. It was a good talk. They had both just passed their Sensei's test and was informed that they will start their first mission tomorrow. They could hardly contain their excitement.  
Meanwhile in the Council room.  
Ash Gary and the old Hokage was in the Council room, with the civilian counsel. to discuss that Naruto has a hidden bloodline called (Arashi Rinnegan.) Kasumi was in the Council room to help Naruto explain the bloodline. "Hokage–sama. I have learned something quite interesting about Naruto. Well when we were sparring the powers of his bird creature were merging with him and it also kind of reminded me of someone that would be considered as the sage of the six path but with homes and that looks like well throwing stars at the center of his eye as if his pupil then he was conjuring up water and the waves of water made my control over water look like a low Genin in comparison I request that he be under my personal apprentice until he gets Joan and level (announcement Naruto is still a girl but they Council don't even know that.)  
Danzo our annoying traitor that is hidden in the Council suggested in order to be put under the CRA but the hope each denied it since Naruto has a family now and with that the CRA position would be unaccepted due to the fact that he has Ash asks his father figure. Ash smirked at Danzo with a grin past by his daughter will be not in the CRA and another thing Ash and Gary have a seat in the Council as a clan and is the same as Gary. The ketchem clan will not accept the "CRA to happen to my child." Ash said with an informative tone Gary was the second to speak. "The oak clan supports the ketchem clan on this matter and the civilian counsel will be put in my clan's prison for a couple weeks if they even tried to push the matter even further."

Gary was the new head of the police force (anbu.) Due to the ability to use his Pokémon for interrogation that would put ibiki's torture methods to shame however Ash has a bloodline which allowed him did communicate with his Pokémon ((announcement I know that is not really a bloodline but I figured to adapt to be his most unique traits and it would be a good bloodline it if they think it's a bloodline  
*snickers*)


End file.
